Various types of antenna units are known in the form of telescopic antennas, with which signals both in the VHF as well as the UHF regions can be received by adjusting the length of the telescoping rod of the antenna. If it is desired to change the band range for reception of television signals it is, then, also necessary to manipulate the rod antenna by changing its length by telescoping portions of the antenna together, or to draw them apart.